


So precious

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, happy kikaga day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being this jealous would kill him if he was jealous, right? But he isn't. Well, maybe a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So precious

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Di  
> A/N: The last fic for KiKaga Day. I've wanted to write it for a long time and I hope you like it.  
> Happy KiKaga Day! ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* \\(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**So precious**

 

Kise knows of these memories making Kagami sometimes seem a little bit lost whenever he absently fondles that piece of cheap metal – the ring from Himuro – as if touching it can give him answers he can't find.

During that one night when it was too late to sleep yet too early to wakeKagamitold Kise everything, the whole history of the ring that Kagami holds so dear to.No matter how many times his voice trembled or stopped Kise didn’t interrupt him, only squeezing his palm in gentle assurance. After Kagami finished, they made love. In complete darkness they traced each other’s bodies with their fingers and lips (Kise remembers all too well the salty taste on his tongue when he kissed Kagami’s cheeks) with Kagami whispering brokenly ‘I love you’ over and over again.

So yes, the model understands how important the ring is. That doesn’t change the annoying fact that Kagami never takes it off, not even during sex– Kise usually flips the ring to Kagami’s back so he doesn’t see it. He doesn’t mind the chain, but that small circle makes his blood boil, especially when they'redoing something so intimate. Despite saying that Kise is the most important person in Kagami's life, that ring seems to be laughing straight at the blond's face, as if showing that maybe Kagami liked Himuro as someone more than a brother and still does. It is awful and cruel to think something like that about his boyfriend, but Kise just can't throw these awful thoughts out of his mind no matter how much he tries. Yet, knowing the whole story, Kise has never asked Kagami to take the ring off. He feels he doesn't have a right to do that so he only grits his teeth when the jealousy raises its ugly head, hissing at him and trying to make him wonder ' _what if...?_ '.

“You don’t mind it?” Aomine once asks, eating atMaji after a late game of basketball.

The evening is busy, all seats at Maji are taken. Kise throws a glance every now and then at the window, seeing people walking in groups or alone, busy with their lives: laughing, talking with their companions or via their phones. There is dark already outside and the whole street is bathed in the light of street lamps and shops' colourful advertisements.

Both Aomine and Kagami’s plates are filled with hamburgers while Kise had to order a lot less meat and salad.

“I don’t mind what, Aominecchi?” Kise raises his eyebrow, tossing a glance at Kagami, who’s waiting in queue to order more drinks.

Aomine scowls, unwrapping another burger.

“You know what I mean. Kagami’s ring. You looked annoyed when Bakagami started panicking today because the chain almost broke.”

“No... You imagine things, Aominecchi. Besides, Kagamicchi and Himuro are only friends.” Kise laughs, pretending he didn’t feel the pang of jealousy. “I... We talked about it. I don’t mind it.”

Aominechews his meal blandly, looking as uninterested as always. However, his electric blue eyes are sharp, easily piercing through Kise’s lie.

“Tsk. If it bothers you then tell him that. Or are you waiting for him to notice something?” The blue haired teenager snorts, waving his burger around lazily. “Forget it. That guy is an idiot.”

“Aominecchi...” Kise narrows his eyes. “Don’t call Kagamicchi an idiot.”

“What?” The model looks up. Kagami is standing behind Aomine, holding two big cups of water. Kise didn’t ask for one, but he knows it’s for him – among the three only he drinks water when at Maji. “Did you call me an idiot, you bastard?” Kagami growls to Aomine.

The Touou ace grins ferally, leaning back in his seat, a challenge written on his face.

“Only an idiot would believe you’d be able to beat me.” Even if that smug expression on Aomine’s face annoyed Kagami so much he started an argument with the other, Kise is glad his old friend thought quickly for a distraction.

While his companions argue, Kise thinks about what Aomine said. It’s true that the ring bothers him a little. On the other hand he knows how important it is to Kagami and that he, Kise, is more important. Asking Kagami to throw it away would be cruel and inconsiderate after everything the red-head went through to get his precious brother back.

* * *

 

They walk back home in comfortable silence, close to each other so their entwined fingers are in the warmth of Kise’s jacket pocket. It’s one of the first cold November evening and neither of them thought about taking gloves.

“Kise? What’s the matter?”

Kise blinks a few times, shaking his his head. He doesn’t want to make Kagami upset; it’s not his boyfriend’s fault that Kise is too childish.

“I’m just tired, Kagamicchi.” The model smiles warmly at his companion, noticing his red nose from the cold. He raises his other hand and gently pokes the red nose, rubbing it softly. “Aren’t you cold?”

“I’m fine.” Soft puffs of air can be seen as Kagami speaks. “Your face is red too, you idiot.” Looking around quickly as if guilty of putting his hand into the cookie jar, Kagami then wraps his arm hesitantly around Kise’s shoulders. His cheeks reddens further and Kise knows with a silent smile that it has nothing to do with the chilly air. “Let’s go home.”

Kise chuckles and snuggles closer to Kagami, deciding, for once, to not tease his boyfriend. Kagami always is adorably nervous about acting like a couple in public and the model doesn’t want him to let pull away.

“You... do you have time to visit me tomorrow?”

Kise looks up at the clouded sky, thinking about his plans. Tomorrow is Friday, but he doesn't have any tests next week and practice was cancelled due to repairs at the gym. He doesn't have to go to the model agency either...

“I think so, Kagamicchi,” Kise turns his face towards his boyfriend, the fur on Kagami’s jacket hood brushing his cheek. “Why? Do you miss me?” he asks in a light tone, enjoying the blush on Kagami's face.

“I-idiot,” mumbles the red-head, tightening his hold on Kise. “So what if I do?”

But instead of turning his gaze away, despite the obvious embarrassment, Kagami is looking at Kise, waiting for an answer. The look in his eyes is challenging the model to admit he likes to spend time with him.

Kise sneaks his hand around Kagami's waist, head leaning into his neck.

“It would made me happy.”

This time Kagami turns his head away in embarrassment, muttering something about stupid blonds. But he doesn't shake Kise's hand off.

* * *

 

“Kagamicchi! I'm here!” Without waiting for Kagami, Kise slams the door open, running into the apartment. He is a bit breathless from running from the bus station because he didn't want get wet. The dark, heavy clouds looming in the sky were enough of a motivation to not stop despite still being sore after yesterday's game with Kagami and Aomine. “You couldn't believe what I saw on the bus!” he says excitedly while removing his shoes.

“What did you see?” Kagami raises an eyebrow from the couch with a magazine in his lap. He doesn't even have the strength to remind his boyfriend anymore that he cannot just barge into someone's house without knocking. They had this talk millions of times already!

“There was a girl with an orange-black kitty and it reminded me of Kagamicchi. Two tigers.” Kise walks to his boyfriend and plops down next to him, leaning his head against Kagami's shoulder. The apartment is warm, he can smell gratin soup in the works and Kagami just kissed him gently on the forehead. What else does he need?

“Use a pillow if you want to lie down, I have to check on the soup.” Kagami moves his shoulder, causing Kise to nearly crash onto the couch.

The blond pouts, clinging to Kagami's arm.

“I don't want toooooo!” he whines, being in a playful mood. Only then he notices that there is something strange… different about Kagami. He backs away a little, confused.

One of Kagami's eyebrows goes up. Kise never gives up so soon – at least not without a treat.

“Something happened?”

“I...” Kise bites his lip, confused. What the hell? Kagami didn't change his haircut, his clothes smell just like the cologne Kise bought him for his birthday, he isn't sad and doesn't look like he's hiding something. Then why...? The model's gaze lower, lingering on Kagami's neck and then realizes what’s wrong. “Where is your chain?”

Seirin's ace touches his neck, a bit flushed.

“Dammit, you weren't supposed to notice... Well, I can give it to you already, huh?”

If that was possible, Kise becomes even more confused. Gives him what? A present? But it isn't their anniversary (Kise is sure about it because he has a notice in his cellphone and in the calendar to remind him about one) nor his birthday.

“Kagamicchi...?”

Kagami pulls a small red box from his trousers' pocket. “This is for you.”

Kise's gaze goes back and forth between the box and Kagami's hopeful expression. Is this what he thinks it is?

“Kagamicchi, baby...” The model slowly, carefully choosing his next words. “I'm flattered, really, but isn't it too early for us to marry?”

Kagami starts laughing at that and throws the box at Kise. He catches it, a little annoyed. He doesn't like other people laughing at reasons he doesn't know.

“It's not an engagement ring.” The red-head wipes off the tears from his eyes. “Just open it, okay?”

With a sigh – and because now he is really curious about the content of the box – Kise raises the lid a little. There, on a small crimson pillow lies a silver earring looking suspiciously like...

“This is your ring!” Kise gapes at Kagami, not caring about looking completely not-model-like. Does Kagami wants him to wear it? That... that thing he got from Himuro? No way in hell!

The anger must show itself on his face because the red-head takes his hands in his own, squeezing them gently.

“You're important to me, Kise,” he whispers, a blush spreading from his cheeks down his neck. “This ring is important too... But this is the past and you're not. You don't have to wear it. I just... Gods, I don't know what was I thinking.” Kagami rubs his face with his hand. “You can give me it back”

Kise looks down at the earring, thinking. Kagami's words made his heart skip a bit and he cannot lie – he is touched by this gesture. Now, after the first wave of emotions decreased, Kise appreciate the gesture. Obviously his boyfriend didn't want him to remember about Himuro the whole time. No, he wants Kise to wear something symbolizing that whatever affection Kagami felt for Himuro disappeared and he loves only Kise.

“Kagamicchi?” Kagami looks at the model with a pained expression, but it quickly turns into a relief when he sees Kise isn't angry. The blond waves the earring in front of himself. “Want to help me put it?”

Kagami's fingers are a bit too big and clumsy for such a job, but after a few minutes he manages to nap on the earring with a satisfied grin. It's a bit heavier than the rest of Kise's earrings, but he’ll get used to it.

“And how do I look?” he asks, turning his head so Kagami can see the jewellery better. “Still as handsome as ever?” He wiggles his eyebrows, grinning.

The red-head snorts, pulling him closer.

“If I say 'yes' your ego’ll explode,” murmurs Kagami, lips brushing against Kise's lovingly.

Kise cups his boyfriend's face with his hands, answering in a low purr: “Then why don't you show me instead?”

“You know, Kise...” Kagami kisses the corner of Kise's lips and then scratches his chin with his teeth, possessively holding Kise around his waist. “This is great idea.”

Ten minutes later Kagami's enthusiastic way of showing Kise affection is cruelly interrupted by water leaking down from the ceiling.

Both of the forgot about gratin soup on the stove.

 


End file.
